Semaine à la plage Ça rime avec déclaration ou pas?
by Ravan-chama
Summary: Naruto et ses amis décident de passer leurs vacances d'été dans un bungalow à la plage, histoire de fêter leur réussite au bac. Cependant... Comment va-t-il gérer ses sentiments en présence de son meilleur ami Kiba, dont il est tombé récemment amoureux ? Shonen-ai ! (Commande de ma coupine avec certaines conditions, telle que "Pas de Lemon . ." Voilà )


Semaine à la plage... Ça peut rimer avec déclaration ou pas ?

Voilà un petit KibaNaru, commandé par ma géniale amie, et qui m'a donné des consignes pour l'écrire... Ces conditions étaient d'intégrer les mots: soleil couchant, requin, patates et surtout ! Ne pas faire de lemon, ce qui était une GROSSE contrainte pour moi (ouiiin, pas de scènes coquines cette fois ;_;). Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierai cette petite histoire, bisous ! ^.^

Disclamer: les persos sont pas a moi ;.;

* * *

Après deux années de dur labeur, Naruto et tous ses amis avaient enfin réussi à obtenir leur bac, plus ou moins brillamment selon chacun. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata et Neji avaient tous eu les félicitations du jury, tandis que les autres avaient eu mention très bien ou bien, ce qui était le cas de notre Naruto. Il était très satisfait de ses résultats, étant donné qu'il était tombé gravement malade en plein milieux de l'année... Les professeurs ne cessaient de lui répéter de ne pas trop faire, car de toute façon il serait obligé de refaire son année. Mais grâce au soutien de son meilleur ami, Kiba, il avait réussi à remonter la pente et avait décroché son diplôme avec succès.

Afin de célébrer leur réussite et la fin de leur lycée, ils s'étaient tous offerts une semaine de vacances à la mer, et avaient loués un petit bungalow où ils vivraient tous ensemble. Ainsi, les différents couples, c'est à dire Sasuke et Hinata, Sakura et Lee, Gaara et Shino, Temari et Shikamaru, et leurs amis Suigetsu, Karin, Neji, Kiba et Naruto, se retrouvèrent devant la demeure des Uchiwa, et furent conduits par les bon soins d'Itachi à l'aide d'un mini-bus loué pour l'occasion. Tous se réjouissaient de cette semaine de liberté en perspective. Sans parents, ni frère ou sœur. Juste entre eux. Tous étaient euphoriques, tous, sauf Naruto, qui redoutait cette sortie plus que jamais. Il stressait à l'idée de passer une semaine 24h/24 avec son meilleur ami, Kiba... En effet, depuis peu ses sentiments s'étaient révélés être plus profonds que de l'amitié simple. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était attaché à lui, qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de plus fort, de plus embarrassant à l'égard de son ami, et par la même occasion qu'il était gay. Il avait été le seul à lui tendre la main en début d'année, lui qui paraissait aussi sombre à l'époque à cause de soudain décès de ses parents. Il avait été le seul à vouloir le comprendre, à lui rendre le sourire comme il pouvait, et surtout le seul à l'avoir soutenu lorsqu'il était tombé malade. Le seul à venir le voir tous les jours, à lui amener ses cours, à les lui expliquer, à être à ses côtés. Toutes ses attentions l'avait touché, et maintenant il s'était épris de son meilleur ami... Jamais il n'oserait lui avouer ses sentiments, alors il les gardait simplement pour lui, tout au fond de son cœur.

- Quand la boiteuse s'en va au marché, quand la boiteuse s'en va au marché,

Elle n'y va jamais sans son panier, elle n'y va jamais sans son panier !, crièrent les jeunes tous ensemble, sauf Naruto qui sentait peu à peu une boule au ventre se former.

- Aaah... soupira t-il en pensant à comment il allait se comporter avec son meilleur ami.

- Bah, Naruto, ça va pas ? D'habitude t'es toujours le premier à chanter ce genre de chansons ! , fit Kiba en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

- Ah ! Euh... C'est – C'est rien, j'ai un peu mal au ventre à cause du trajet..., mentit Naruto en sentant ses joues se rosir.

- Tu peux faire un somme en attendant, histoire que ton mal de ventre passe ! , proposa le brun un immense sourire pendu à ses lèvres.

- Oui... C'est un bonne idée..., dit Naruto en détournant son regard.

- Je reste à côté de toi, juste au cas où, ok ?

- Hm... Ok, merci Kiba, répondit Naruto en forçant un sourire.

Il ferma alors ses paupières et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'endormir. Mais la présence de son meilleur ami à côté de lui rendait son cœur palpitant, ses il ne put laisser son esprit vagabonder dans le merveilleux pays des rêves. Kiba attira alors sa tête contre son épaule, posant la tempe de son ami contre lui. Le sang monta aux joues du blond, mais, appréciant trop ces moments de tendresse, il ne dit rien, et réussi même à s'endormir, apaisé par la chaleur de Kiba.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un pièce inconnue, et le coucher de soleil était visible au travers de l'immense baie vitrée de la chambre. Ils étaient arrivés, et lui, d'un sommeil de plomb, avait été porté jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il se retourna vivement sur le côté, ayant l'impression d'avoir senti quelqu'un dans don dos, mais fut vite déçu de ne trouver personne, en particulier Kiba. Il aurait été trop heureux de le vois à ses côtés... Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Il se leva, et se dirigeât vers la porte ayant entendu des bruits de casserole, et des éclats de voix. Il suivit ces sons, et arriva à ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Là, Hinata, Sasuke et Gaara préparaient le repas pour tout le monde, tandis que Shikamaru, Lee, Neji et Shino étaient vautrés sur le canapé à regarder la télé, une bière à la main. Naruto soupira, et alla s'asseoir en face du bar américain qui délimitait la cuisine de la salle à manger-salon.

- Besoin d'un coup de main Hina ? , demanda Naruto voulant se rendre utile.

- N... Non, c'est bon Naruto-kun. On a assez de main ici, fit-elle en bégayant.

Naruto se leva, en murmurant un petit « Ok... », et partit en direction de sa chambre attitrée, mettant le verrou. Hinata se comportait toujours de cette manière avec lui, ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné qu'ils étaient ex maintenant. Mais ça faisait plus de 6 mois tout de même... Bah, ce n'était pas réellement le problème. Le problème avait un autre nom, Kiba. Naruto soupira à nouveau, ,et se dirigeât vers la baie vitrée, l'ouvrant et marchant sur le balcon de sa fenêtre. Les rayons oranges du soleil couchant éblouissaient ses yeux clairs, mais Naruto pouvait voir les paillettes qu'ils formaient sur les vagues de la mer. Toute proche... Demain il pourrait enfin se lâcher sur les vagues, comme s'il était tout seul à surfer, qu'il n'y avait plus de Kiba et plus de problème. Il sentait l'air marin emplir ses poumons de manière exquise et les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage. Soudain, quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos, le faisant vaciller, et presque tomber.

- Kiba... Tu pèse ton poids tu sais...

- Hé hé, oui je sais ! , fit son camarade au sourire espiègle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Naruto son ami toujours sur le dos.

- A table, dit Kiba enthousiaste à l'idée de se remplir le ventre. Ils ont fini de préparer la mangeaille.

- Ok j'arrive... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, fit Naruto en voyant que Kiba ne partait pas en direction de la cuisine.

- Bah que tu viennes, pauvre andouille, dit le brun en haussant les épaules. Tu reste souvent de ton côté ces temps-ci... Ça va ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas, juste un peu besoin d'être seul.

- Tes parents te manquent ?, tenta Kiba, sachant qu'il marchait sur terrain miné.

- Oui... Mais je t'ai toi alors ça va ! , fit Naruto en forçant un sourire.

- Oh, si c'est pas mignon tout ça, fit Kiba en moquant de son meilleur ami.

- Arrête, chui sérieux... Bon, on va manger ?

- Ouaip mon pote !

Kiba attrapa le bras de Naruto, le tirant en dehors de sa chambre et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger ou tout le monde mangeait déjà le repas. Il était composé de plusieurs salades, de divers plats sautés, et aussi d'une corbeille de fruits bien garnis. Deux places étaient libres à côté de Gaara, qui leur fit signe de venir près de lui. Naruto s'assit à côté de son second meilleur ami, qui était au courant des sentiments pour Kiba. Gaara était quant à lui assis à côté de Shino, son actuel petit copain. Voyant son regard désolé, Gaara caressa doucement la cuisse de Naruto en lui adressant un regard de soutient auquel Naruto ne répondit qu'un petit sourire. Puis, Gaara posa ses lèvres contre la tempe du blondinet, faisant tourner la tête de Shino.

- Hé ! Gaara, qu'est-ce que...

- Chut..., répondit Gaara en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne va pas bien ? , chuchota t-il.

- Ah, c'est pour ça... J'ai eu peur en fait..., dit Shino en détournant la tête.

- Tu es un idiot, Shino Aburame, tu es le seul que j'aime..., murmura le roux en approchant son visage de Shino.

Et sans aucune retenue, ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Puis, approfondissant leur baiser, les têtes rougirent, et des raclements de gorges se firent entendre. Shino fit reculer son ardent amant, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour faire ce genre de chose, puis il se leva en transporta Gaara comme une princesse jusqu'à leur chambre où ils s'enfermèrent pour le reste de la nuit.

Tous parlaient de leur projets pour le lendemain, les uns iraient à la plage, les autres en ville pour flâner, les autres à la maison pour se reposer. Naruto quant à lui, préférait garder son programme pour lui, afin de rester un peu seul, et pouvoir réfléchir. Il se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir surfer à nouveau. Il avait attendu ça toute l'année avec impatience. La nuit, mis à part ses rêves avec Kiba, il rêvait souvent qu'il surfait comme un dieu, et que Kiba se jetait dans ses bras en étant raide dingue de lui. Bref, il fut tiré de ses pensées par Neji qui lui demandait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de son côté. Il savait pourquoi Neji lui posait cette questions. Depuis quelques temps, ce dernier avait des vues sur notre Naru, et il détestait plus que tout être suivi par un pot de colle. Il se contenta de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien du tout, et qu'il verrait au moment voulu. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, pendant que Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu et Temari faisaient la vaisselle, les autres choisissaient un film à regarder tous ensemble, sans Gaara ni Shino bien évidemment. Les deux tourtereaux étaient restés seuls toute la soirée, et de temps à autre, des cris se faisaient entendre de la chambre du couple. Personne n'était dupe en ce qui concernait leur occupations.

Dès que tout le monde fut installé devant la télé, Naruto s'éclipsa discrètement, et s'enferma dans sa chambre afin d'être tranquille. S'étendant sur son lit, il prit un des livres qu'il avait emporté et commença sa lecture. Il avait toujours adoré les romans policiers, et il était tout naturel qu'il lise Sherlock Holmes. Il en avait toute une collection. Il était tellement prit dans le récit qu'il n'entendit pas Kiba se glisser dans la chambre et se coucher dans le lit à côté du siens. Kiba l'observait, ne disant rien, regardant juste le visage concentré du blond, ses yeux clairs se mouvant au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de sa lecture. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto, car il était satisfait. Enfin le coupable avait été démasqué, et il l'avait deviné à l'avance, donc il était assez fier d'avoir trouvé l'assassin avant le célèbre détective. Agacé de ne pas avoir été vu, Kiba se décida enfin à briser le silence.

- Encore Sherlock, hein ?

- Ouah !, cria Naruto en tombant du lit. De... Depuis combien de temps tu es là Kib' ?!

- Hm... Une demi-heure je dirais.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu, tu m'as fait peur !

- J'ai vu ça. J'étais venu te dire qu'on partageais les chambres, et que naturellement je me suis mis avec toi !

- Le film est terminé ?

- Nan mais je suis partit, je m'emmerdais.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Pas assez de sang, de gonzesses et de violence ?

- Ouais... Ils regardent un truc avec Nelson Mandela...

- Hm... Bah, ici il n'y a pas grand chose à faire non plus tu vois, je lis...

- Je suis bien avec toi, mieux qu'avec les autres en tout cas.

- A cause de Sakura ?

- Ouais. Elle m'en veut toujours, elle a pas apprécié que je me casse le matin après qu'on ai baisé ensemble.

- Ne parle pas comme ça d'elle c'est pas sympa, elle t'aimait vraiment tu sais...

- Ouais, ouais, mais les grandes histoires d'amour c'est pas pour moi, tu le sais non...

- Oui, je le sais mieux que quiconque...

- Mais ta cousine est vraiment relou, elle me clash dès qu'elle peut...

- C'est Sakura après tout...

- Ah, ouais..., fit Kiba en s'étendant sur le lit. Bah, chui crevé moi...

- Moi aussi. On se couche ?

- Ouais. Allez, en pyj' pis au dodo.

Naruto farfouilla dans sa valise et chercha son pyjama tandis que Kiba se déshabillait. Il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de dormir en sous-vêtement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre blond national. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Naruto trouva enfin son t-shirt gris et son short noir , qu'il s'empressa de mettre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Kiba était couché sur le côté, le bras gauche soutenant sa tête, et un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Les joues de Naruto rougirent, et son cœur accéléra la cadence.

- Allez, viens mon radiateur personnel, fit Kiba en tapotant sur le matelas.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça..., gémit Naruto en se couchant à côté de son ami.

- Bah, quand tu dors tu réchauffe tout, même les gens, alors c'est bien pratique surtout en hiver.

- Alors pourquoi tu me demande de venir alors qu'on est en été ?

- Bah, je suis frileux, c'est tout ! , fis Kiba avec un grand sourire.

- Ah... T'es pas croyable. Bon, bonne nuit Kiba.

- Bonne nuit mon Naru.

Les bras de Kiba se posèrent sur le corps de Naruto, et sa tête s'enfouit dans les fils d'or que Naruto avait pour cheveux, respirant son odeur imprégnée par celle de la mer. Il sentait bon le soleil, et redonnait le sourire rien qu'à le sentir .Comment Kiba aurait pu se séparer de son meilleur ami qui lui était si cher ? C'était impossible. Naruto quant à lui était aux anges, dans les bras de son Kiba, sentant son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, et sentant les battements de son cœur. Bientôt, il s'endormit un sourire plus que paisible sur son visage.

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de ses rayon, le ciel encore un peu sombre. Les bras de Kiba s'étaient resserrés autours de son corps, et à présents ils étaient tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Kiba avait retourné Naruto vers lui, et son visage était proche de celui du blond. Tellement proche... Le souffle de Kiba caressait les joues de Naruto, qui restait patois devant une telle vision. Il dégageât une de ses mains, et caressa le triangle rouge tatoué sur la peau de Kiba. Une folie de jeunesse... Il était tellement stupide à l'époque... Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son aimé, Naruto se glissa hors du lit, et partit directement à la salle de bain, sa combinaison de surf à la main. Prenant une douche rapide, il l'enfila et prit soin de mettre le collier que sa tante lui avait offert, le pendentif uniquement composé d'une pierre bleu azur taillée grossièrement, et de deux perles grisâtres de chaque côté. Filant à l'anglaise, il marchait à pas de loup dans les couloir, surveillant le moindre bruit suspect pouvant provenir de la chambre d'un de ses amis. Arrivant devant celle de Gaara et Shino, il entendit des soupir plutôt explicites, ainsi que de petites plaintes et le bruit de sommier qui craquait. Il était heureux d'avoir présenté son ami à Shino, son camarade de classe. A l'époque, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble, vu tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux...

Continuant sa route, il bifurqua vers la cuisine et attrapa au vol un verre qu'il remplit de jus d'orange, et beurra une tartine tout en observant le temps au travers de la baie vitrée. Aucun nuage à déplorer, et apparemment une faible brise faisait danser les feuilles des arbres. Satisfait de son petit déjeuner, Naruto sortit en courant, et se dépêcha de prendre sa planche de surf placée devant le bungalow par les bon soins d'Itachi. Sa planche était bleu ciel avec des motif de fleur hawaïennes bleu azur et vertes clair. La planche sous le bras, il courut jusqu'à la plage qui était à quelques mètre devant lui. Les vagues promettaient d'être excellentes, et le soleil commençait à se lever. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto, et celui-ci se jeta à l'eau avec un grand « Youhou ! », surprenant plus d'un promeneur. Il s'élança sur sa planche à plat ventre, et nagea à l'aide de ses bras assez loin du rivage. Puis, s'estimant s'être assez éloigné, il s'assit à cheval, et attendit qu'une vague ne veuille bien se présenter à lui. Vague qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Sa joie n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un immense rouleau. Il se leva d'un coup, sans vaciller, et laissa le courant l'emporter. Lorsqu'il entra dans le rouleau, il eut l'impression d'être coupé du monde, d'être dans le siens, où il était seul maître et où ses soucis n'existaient pas. Seulement, ce genre de moments étaient très éphémères, ce qui les rendaient encore plus précieux. Il leva sa main gauche, effleurant l'eau avec sa paume avec extase. Lorsqu'il sortit de son rouleau, il se laissa tomber dans l'eau, sentant sa fraîcheur lui mordre le visage et le réveillant pour de bon. Le goût salé de l'eau sur langue était tellement agréable... Il lui avait manqué, ce goût si unique de la mer. Il se laissa couler, en étoile, ses cheveux flottant doucement avec le faible courant. Manquant d'air il remonta à la surface, et jeta ses cheveux en arrière, faisant rougir de jeunes vacancières qui l'observaient. Cette popularité auprès de la gente féminine lui aurait autrefois plut, mais maintenant qu'il était amoureux de Kiba... Il secoua sa tête afin de chasses ces idées noires de son esprit et se remit en chasse d'une nouvelle vague.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bungalow, la vie reprenait peu à peu. Shino et Gaara furent les premiers à se lever, à déjeuner en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, se souriant comme des andouilles. Ils étaient un peu devenues guimauve depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais tous s'étaient tellement réjouit de la formation de ce nouveau couple que personne ne leur faisait remarquer leur comportement trop... Enfin vous comprenez. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Sakura de se lever, laissant Lee dormir. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Temari, Sasuke et Hinata, et enfin Neji. Ce dernier savait que Naruto se levait tôt pour aller surfer, donc il espérait le trouver avant que Kiba ne se réveille. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond était réveillé depuis bien plus longtemps que tous les autres, et il était déjà partit rejoindre son amie la mer depuis au moins une heure. Tous prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, sauf Shino et Gaara qui partirent se doucher pour ensuite aller en ville faire les boutiques. Les autres prirent leur douche ensuite au fur et à mesure, tandis que les derniers retardataires se levaient peu à peu. Kiba fut le dernier à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il se dirigeât à pas lourd vers la cuisine, il vit sur la plage un attroupement de personnes à un certain endroit, et tous semblaient regarder quelque chose, ou quelqu'un plutôt... Il fit abstraction de ça, et se mit à table pour déjeuner en compagnie de Lee qui avait visiblement la tête dans le pâté.

- Yo Lee..., bailla Kiba.

- Mgn mmn hmmm..., fit Lee...

- Sakura t'as encore attaché au pieu cette nuit non ? , demanda Kiba curieux.

- Mmm... Oui..., répondit Lee en souriant un peu.

- Aah... J'ai bien dormi moi ! , dit soudain Kiba en prenant une bonne tasse de café.

Il prirent alors leur petit dèj' en parlant de tout et de rien, pendant que l'attroupement s'agrandissait. Lorsque Kiba demanda à Lee où les autres étaient partis, il lui fit une description étonnamment bien détaillée : Shino et Gaara étaient partis faire du shopping, Sakura, Temari et Hinata au spa pour se faire un soin, Sasuke, Suigetsu et Karin partit louer des jets-ski pour la journée, Shikamaru partit se dorer la pilule quelque part au calme, et Neji sur la plage à regarder Naruto surfer.

- Au fait Lee, c'est quoi ce troupeau là-bas ?, demanda Kiba en pointant à l'aide de sa cuillère la groupe de personnes.

- Ça ? Ils regardent Naruto surfer, et Neji est là-bas.

- Sérieux ?! Faut que j'aille voir ça !

Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser son bol, et partit de l'habitation afin de voir lui aussi Naruto. Kiba savait qu'il surfait bien, mais de là à créer un attroupement de cette taille... Lorsqu'il arrive, il vit le blond en train d'effectuer une figure des plus magnifique, provoquant l'euphorie chez l'assemblée. Naruto, quant à lui, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il continuait à s'enfermer dans son monde, à ne surfer que pour lui, pour sentir son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'il prenait une vague, qu'il effectuait une figure parfaite. Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Kiba dans tous le monde sur la plage, il se rendit compte de l'assemblée qui le regardait, observait chacun de ses mouvements, admirait ses mouvements gracieux. Il revint alors vers la plage, les cheveux dégoulinants collés à son visage, et fondit sur le bungalow sans demander son reste. Le peuple fut bien déçu de n'avoir pu observer cet apollon à l'œuvre de plus près que quelques minutes. Ce bel éphèbe blond aux yeux clairs. Sans se le dire, chacun s'était promis intérieurement de revenir voir cet inconnu aussi doué que beau. Neji, lui fut très contrarié de l'arrivée de Kiba, lui qui espérait pouvoir avoir son Naruto pour lui tout seul...

Naruto fonça dans la salle de bain enfin libre, et fit couler de l'eau chaude sur son corps endormi par le froid de l'eau de mer. Lui qui voulait être un peu seul, c'était rappé à présent ! Jamais il n'aurait la paix maintenant ! Il soupira et se maudit d'être doué au surf. Soudain, il entendit trois petits coup à la porte, suivis par la voix de Neji qui demandait s'il avait mal quelque part. Pour toute réponse, Naruto augmenta le volume de la radio, et fit mine de chanter sous la douche. Il chanta pendant 5 minutes, et entendit enfin les pas s'éloigner de devant la salle de bain. Il saisit le shampoing qui lui passait en premier sous la main, fit mousser un peu de la substance, et se lava les cheveux avec. Il lava ensuite son corps de Dieu, et, en essuyant ses cheveux, regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. C'était le shampoing colorant de Suigetsu, celui qu'il utilisait pour rendre ses pointes légèrement bleuâtres. Seulement, Naruto avait prit soin de presque vider la bouteille, donc sa chevelure était passée de blonde à bleu électrique. Il hurla, ce qui fit accourir immédiatement Kiba. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec fracas, Naruto se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Ses mots étaient incompréhensibles, mais Kiba comprenait son désespoir. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine si... Bleu de son meilleur ami. Naruto, vexé, le jeta dehors d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant dans le couloir se faire voir. Kiba s'empressa d'aller raconter la mésaventure de Naruto aux résidents restant, qui n'étaient autre que Neji, Lee, et Shikamaru qui était revenue car il faisait trop chaud à son goût. Lee, et Shika ne purent s'empêcher de rire rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Naruto en bleu, mais Neji râlait après tout le monde de se moquer ainsi de lui.

- Aller Naru ! Sors de là steuplé ! , pria Lee qui s'était avancé devant la salle de bain.

- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! , pleura le blo... bleu de l'autre côté.

- Mon Naru-chou, fait le pour nous ! , rajouta Shikamaru. On rigolera pas promis !

- Pr... Promis ?, demanda Naruto.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'mens je vais en enfer ! , crièrent Shika et Lee en cœur.

- D'accord..., fit Naruto timide en sortant enfin de la salle de bain.

Là, les deux compères ne purent se retenir que 10 secondes chrono. Pour tout dire, ça ne lui allait pas si mal, c'est juste que c'était étrange de le voir passer de blondinet, à bleu électrique. Et sa mine triste n'arrangeait rien. Naruto, vexé, couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y réfugier et s'habiller au passage. Il y resta enfermé toute la journée sans en sortir, toujours en colère contre ses amis. Seul Neji était venu le voir de temps en temps, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit Kiba qui vienne, et pas cet espèce de pot de colle... Le soir venu, il dût se résoudre à sortir, car son ventre criait famine de plus en plus fort. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il ne trouva personne. Pas un chat. Il vit alors un petit mot posé sur le bar, et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Kiba.

« Salut le boudeur ! On est allée dehors pour griller le poisson que Sasuke, Sakura et Karin ont ramené. Si ça te dit de te joindre à nous, on sera sur la plage !

Ps : Y aura aussi des patates douces, alors dépêche toi de venir nous rejoindre sale bleu boudeur ou alors t'en aura pas !

Kiba 3 »

Le sang de Naru ne fit qu'un tour. Des patates douces ? Il ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ! Il sortit en trombe du bungalow, sans plus se soucier de sa nouvelle couleur, et repéra le petit feu sur la plage. Il couru en direction de la lumière flamboyante, et arriva près de ces amis.

- Bah, elle est pas si mal cette couleur, déclara Sasuke en souriant à Naruto.

- Elle te va même très bien Naru-chan ! , dit Gaara qui était blotti contre Shino, qui approuva.

- Mon pauvre shampoing... Vidé par un sauvage..., pleura Suigetsu.

- Le bleu fait ressortir tes yeux, Naruto, dit Karin en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton comme une artiste.

- M... Merci tout le monde... , fit Naruto un peu gêné.

- Moi je trouve ça trop cool ! , fit Temari en regardant dans la direction de Shikamaru.

Hinata, quant à elle, ne dit rien, et se contenta de détourner la tête lorsque Naruto la regardait, du rouge sur les joues. Tous s'amusèrent cette soirée là. Chacun oublia vite l'accident de shampoing de l'après-midi, et les éclats de rire jaillissaient de çà et là.

- Au fait, Naruto, dit soudain Temari, j'ai entendu des filles avoir vu un beau gosse blond aux yeux bleu faire du surf comme un dieu sur une planche bleu ciel... Ça ne serait pas toi par hasard ?

- Ah, si ce matin j'en ai fait un peu, répondit Naruto entre deux bouchées de patate.

- Hm... C'était donc ça l'agitation de ce matin, dit Sasuke penseur.

- Bon, j'vais pisser moi, déclara élégamment Kiba en se levant.

- Ok, bon pissou, renchérit Shikamaru.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Neji en se levant à son tour.

Tous reprirent leur repas, et peu de temps après, Neji revint, mais sans Kiba. Chacun pensa qu'il devait juste faire la grosse commission, mais son retour tardait, et tout le monde commençait à un peu s'inquiéter, en plus que Neji ne savait pas ce qu'il fabriquait lorsqu'il est partit. Naruto décida d'aller chercher son meilleur ami, proposition acceptée par tous. Naruto effectuait le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, mais pas de Kiba à l'horizon. Inquiet, il se mit à faire le tour des environ, et trouva finalement le brun en train de draguer deux minettes prés de la plage. Fous de rage et un pincement immense au cœur, il fit demi-tour et revint vers ses amis près du feu. Ceux-ci demandèrent où était alors ce Kiba, et Naruto ne trouvait rien à répondre, la voix brisée par la tristesse. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, c'est qu'il allait ramener le requin gonflable au bungalow, de peur que dans le noir ils le perdent. En poignant la bête en plastique, il fila en quatrième vitesse vers l'habitation, jetant au passage le requin dans le salon sans calculer sa piste atterrissage. Il ferma ensuite la porte de sa chambre a clef et s'affala sur son lit, plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller de plume. Comment avait-il pu croire que ça serait simple d'aimer Kiba, pur hétéro doublé d'un obsédé du sexe... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de ce... De cet abruti fini, de ce con, de ce salaud, pervers, connard... Il avait beau l'insulter, il l'aimait toujours tendrement au fond de lui. Cet amour impossible, qu'il était obligé de garder pour lui. Que jamais il n'assouvirait. Ses larmes coulèrent abondamment, inondant son visage rougi par la colère. Il pleura toute la soirée. Et encore plus lorsque Kiba arriva dans la chambre avec une de ces filles, qui gloussait comme une pouffiasse. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit par la fenêtre, sautant du balcon et couru jusqu'à la plage. L'air frai du soir caressait sa peau, traversait ses vêtements, et l'eau froide léchait ses pieds à présent immobiles dans le sable. Il tomba à genoux dans l'eau, hurlant toute sa tristesse, crachant à la mer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Peu de temps après, il entendit derrière lui des pas.

- Neji, c'est pas le moment tu vois, alors dégage s'il te plaît, cria Naruto froidement.

- Ne me confond pas avec ce salaud, fit la voix de Kiba dans son dos.

- Qu... Toi ?! Vas t'en, retourne retrouver ta pouffe là, elle doit t'attendre !

- Arrête de crier et de raconter des conneries ! Tu comprends rien à ce qui se passe de toute façon !

- Pardon ?! Pour moi c'est très clair, t'allait te taper à nouveau une salope pour assouvir tes pulsions de sexe !, s'énerva le bleu.

- Tu dis que de la merde là, Naru ! , cria à son tour le brun. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

- Ah ? Et tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure avec ces deux nanas ?! Vas pas me dire que tu demandais ton chemin quand même !

- Nan ! C'est Neji qui les a branchés, puis il me les a filés ! J'y suis pour rien !, expliqua Kiba.

- Ouais, peut-être mais t'avais l'air de bien t'amuser quand même !

- Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça putain ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends merde !

- Il se trouve que je t'aime et que je suis jaloux ! , cracha Naruto, regrettant tout de suite ses paroles, posant vivement ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Qu... Hein ?

- Je... Je le répéterai pas ! Je sais que t'es pas sourd !

- Na... Naruto... Tu m'aime ?, répéta Kiba abasourdi.

- Oui espèce de bouffon ! Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me faisais en me racontant chaque fois que tu couchais avec une fille ? Hein ?! Tu t'en rends compte hein ?! T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type !, cria Naruto en commençant à pleurer.

- Naruto... Je...

- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas en tendre plus, vas t'en maintenant !, fit Naruto en commençant à partir.

- Non ! C'est à toi d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire Naruto Uzumaki !, dit soudain Kiba en prenant les poignets de Naruto et en le tournant vers lui. Si je couchais avec toutes ces filles c'est parce que...

- Ta gueule ! La ferme je ne veux rien entendre ! Dégage ! Lâche-moi Kiba ! , fit Naruto en commençant à s'abandonner à Kiba.

- Naruto..., murmura Kiba. Si je faisais tout ça, c'était pour t'oublier, pour te chasser de mon esprit. Tu occupe tout le temps mes pensées, Naruto, je t'aime moi aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais... Pardon..., gémit Kiba en prenant Naruto dans ses bras.

- Ki... Kiba...

- Oui ?

- Je crois que là, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde..., déclara Naruto en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de Kiba.

- Naruto... Je t'aime tant... , dit Kiba en relevant la tête de Naruto.

- Moi aussi Kiba, je...

- Chut, ne dis rien et laisse-moi faire...

Kiba rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Naruto, une main s'en mêlant dans ses cheveux bleu, tandis que Naruto plongeait son regard clair dans celui noir de Kiba, apercevant une lueur de désir. Ses bras entourèrent le cou de son âme sœur, réduisant l'espace entre leur lèvres. Leur souffle se mélangeaient, des rougeurs apparurent sur leurs joues, l'espace réduisant toujours, et enfin leur lèvres se...

Semaine à la plage... Ça peut rimer avec déclaration ou pas ? 

Après deux années de dur labeur, Naruto et tous ses amis avaient enfin réussi à obtenir leur bac, plus ou moins brillamment selon chacun. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata et Neji avaient tous eu les félicitations du jury, tandis que les autres avaient eu mention très bien ou bien, ce qui était le cas de notre Naruto. Il était très satisfait de ses résultats, étant donné qu'il était tombé gravement malade en plein milieux de l'année... Les professeurs ne cessaient de lui répéter de ne pas trop faire, car de toute façon il serait obligé de refaire son année. Mais grâce au soutien de son meilleur ami, Kiba, il avait réussi à remonter la pente et avait décroché son diplôme avec succès.

Afin de célébrer leur réussite et la fin de leur lycée, ils s'étaient tous offerts une semaine de vacances à la mer, et avaient loués un petit bungalow où ils vivraient tous ensemble. Ainsi, les différents couples, c'est à dire Sasuke et Hinata, Sakura et Lee, Gaara et Shino, Temari et Shikamaru, et leurs amis Suigetsu, Karin, Neji, Kiba et Naruto, se retrouvèrent devant la demeure des Uchiwa, et furent conduits par les bon soins d'Itachi à l'aide d'un mini-bus loué pour l'occasion. Tous se réjouissaient de cette semaine de liberté en perspective. Sans parents, ni frère ou sœur. Juste entre eux. Tous étaient euphoriques, tous, sauf Naruto, qui redoutait cette sortie plus que jamais. Il stressait à l'idée de passer une semaine 24h/24 avec son meilleur ami, Kiba... En effet, depuis peu ses sentiments s'étaient révélés être plus profonds que de l'amitié simple. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était attaché à lui, qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de plus fort, de plus embarrassant à l'égard de son ami, et par la même occasion qu'il était gay. Il avait été le seul à lui tendre la main en début d'année, lui qui paraissait aussi sombre à l'époque à cause de soudain décès de ses parents. Il avait été le seul à vouloir le comprendre, à lui rendre le sourire comme il pouvait, et surtout le seul à l'avoir soutenu lorsqu'il était tombé malade. Le seul à venir le voir tous les jours, à lui amener ses cours, à les lui expliquer, à être à ses côtés. Toutes ses attentions l'avait touché, et maintenant il s'était épris de son meilleur ami... Jamais il n'oserait lui avouer ses sentiments, alors il les gardait simplement pour lui, tout au fond de son cœur.

- Quand la boiteuse s'en va au marché, quand la boiteuse s'en va au marché,

Elle n'y va jamais sans son panier, elle n'y va jamais sans son panier !, crièrent les jeunes tous ensemble, sauf Naruto qui sentait peu à peu une boule au ventre se former.

- Aaah... soupira t-il en pensant à comment il allait se comporter avec son meilleur ami.

- Bah, Naruto, ça va pas ? D'habitude t'es toujours le premier à chanter ce genre de chansons ! , fit Kiba en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

- Ah ! Euh... C'est – C'est rien, j'ai un peu mal au ventre à cause du trajet..., mentit Naruto en sentant ses joues se rosir.

- Tu peux faire un somme en attendant, histoire que ton mal de ventre passe ! , proposa le brun un immense sourire pendu à ses lèvres.

- Oui... C'est un bonne idée..., dit Naruto en détournant son regard.

- Je reste à côté de toi, juste au cas où, ok ?

- Hm... Ok, merci Kiba, répondit Naruto en forçant un sourire.

Il ferma alors ses paupières et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'endormir. Mais la présence de son meilleur ami à côté de lui rendait son cœur palpitant, ses il ne put laisser son esprit vagabonder dans le merveilleux pays des rêves. Kiba attira alors sa tête contre son épaule, posant la tempe de son ami contre lui. Le sang monta aux joues du blond, mais, appréciant trop ces moments de tendresse, il ne dit rien, et réussi même à s'endormir, apaisé par la chaleur de Kiba.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un pièce inconnue, et le coucher de soleil était visible au travers de l'immense baie vitrée de la chambre. Ils étaient arrivés, et lui, d'un sommeil de plomb, avait été porté jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il se retourna vivement sur le côté, ayant l'impression d'avoir senti quelqu'un dans don dos, mais fut vite déçu de ne trouver personne, en particulier Kiba. Il aurait été trop heureux de le vois à ses côtés... Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Il se leva, et se dirigeât vers la porte ayant entendu des bruits de casserole, et des éclats de voix. Il suivit ces sons, et arriva à ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Là, Hinata, Sasuke et Gaara préparaient le repas pour tout le monde, tandis que Shikamaru, Lee, Neji et Shino étaient vautrés sur le canapé à regarder la télé, une bière à la main. Naruto soupira, et alla s'asseoir en face du bar américain qui délimitait la cuisine de la salle à manger-salon.

- Besoin d'un coup de main Hina ? , demanda Naruto voulant se rendre utile.

- N... Non, c'est bon Naruto-kun. On a assez de main ici, fit-elle en bégayant.

Naruto se leva, en murmurant un petit « Ok... », et partit en direction de sa chambre attitrée, mettant le verrou. Hinata se comportait toujours de cette manière avec lui, ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné qu'ils étaient ex maintenant. Mais ça faisait plus de 6 mois tout de même... Bah, ce n'était pas réellement le problème. Le problème avait un autre nom, Kiba. Naruto soupira à nouveau, ,et se dirigeât vers la baie vitrée, l'ouvrant et marchant sur le balcon de sa fenêtre. Les rayons oranges du soleil couchant éblouissaient ses yeux clairs, mais Naruto pouvait voir les paillettes qu'ils formaient sur les vagues de la mer. Toute proche... Demain il pourrait enfin se lâcher sur les vagues, comme s'il était tout seul à surfer, qu'il n'y avait plus de Kiba et plus de problème. Il sentait l'air marin emplir ses poumons de manière exquise et les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage. Soudain, quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos, le faisant vaciller, et presque tomber.

- Kiba... Tu pèse ton poids tu sais...

- Hé hé, oui je sais ! , fit son camarade au sourire espiègle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Naruto son ami toujours sur le dos.

- A table, dit Kiba enthousiaste à l'idée de se remplir le ventre. Ils ont fini de préparer la mangeaille.

- Ok j'arrive... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, fit Naruto en voyant que Kiba ne partait pas en direction de la cuisine.

- Bah que tu viennes, pauvre andouille, dit le brun en haussant les épaules. Tu reste souvent de ton côté ces temps-ci... Ça va ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas, juste un peu besoin d'être seul.

- Tes parents te manquent ?, tenta Kiba, sachant qu'il marchait sur terrain miné.

- Oui... Mais je t'ai toi alors ça va ! , fit Naruto en forçant un sourire.

- Oh, si c'est pas mignon tout ça, fit Kiba en moquant de son meilleur ami.

- Arrête, chui sérieux... Bon, on va manger ?

- Ouaip mon pote !

Kiba attrapa le bras de Naruto, le tirant en dehors de sa chambre et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger ou tout le monde mangeait déjà le repas. Il était composé de plusieurs salades, de divers plats sautés, et aussi d'une corbeille de fruits bien garnis. Deux places étaient libres à côté de Gaara, qui leur fit signe de venir près de lui. Naruto s'assit à côté de son second meilleur ami, qui était au courant des sentiments pour Kiba. Gaara était quant à lui assis à côté de Shino, son actuel petit copain. Voyant son regard désolé, Gaara caressa doucement la cuisse de Naruto en lui adressant un regard de soutient auquel Naruto ne répondit qu'un petit sourire. Puis, Gaara posa ses lèvres contre la tempe du blondinet, faisant tourner la tête de Shino.

- Hé ! Gaara, qu'est-ce que...

- Chut..., répondit Gaara en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne va pas bien ? , chuchota t-il.

- Ah, c'est pour ça... J'ai eu peur en fait..., dit Shino en détournant la tête.

- Tu es un idiot, Shino Aburame, tu es le seul que j'aime..., murmura le roux en approchant son visage de Shino.

Et sans aucune retenue, ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Puis, approfondissant leur baiser, les têtes rougirent, et des raclements de gorges se firent entendre. Shino fit reculer son ardent amant, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour faire ce genre de chose, puis il se leva en transporta Gaara comme une princesse jusqu'à leur chambre où ils s'enfermèrent pour le reste de la nuit.

Tous parlaient de leur projets pour le lendemain, les uns iraient à la plage, les autres en ville pour flâner, les autres à la maison pour se reposer. Naruto quant à lui, préférait garder son programme pour lui, afin de rester un peu seul, et pouvoir réfléchir. Il se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir surfer à nouveau. Il avait attendu ça toute l'année avec impatience. La nuit, mis à part ses rêves avec Kiba, il rêvait souvent qu'il surfait comme un dieu, et que Kiba se jetait dans ses bras en étant raide dingue de lui. Bref, il fut tiré de ses pensées par Neji qui lui demandait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de son côté. Il savait pourquoi Neji lui posait cette questions. Depuis quelques temps, ce dernier avait des vues sur notre Naru, et il détestait plus que tout être suivi par un pot de colle. Il se contenta de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien du tout, et qu'il verrait au moment voulu. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, pendant que Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu et Temari faisaient la vaisselle, les autres choisissaient un film à regarder tous ensemble, sans Gaara ni Shino bien évidemment. Les deux tourtereaux étaient restés seuls toute la soirée, et de temps à autre, des cris se faisaient entendre de la chambre du couple. Personne n'était dupe en ce qui concernait leur occupations.

Dès que tout le monde fut installé devant la télé, Naruto s'éclipsa discrètement, et s'enferma dans sa chambre afin d'être tranquille. S'étendant sur son lit, il prit un des livres qu'il avait emporté et commença sa lecture. Il avait toujours adoré les romans policiers, et il était tout naturel qu'il lise Sherlock Holmes. Il en avait toute une collection. Il était tellement prit dans le récit qu'il n'entendit pas Kiba se glisser dans la chambre et se coucher dans le lit à côté du siens. Kiba l'observait, ne disant rien, regardant juste le visage concentré du blond, ses yeux clairs se mouvant au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de sa lecture. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto, car il était satisfait. Enfin le coupable avait été démasqué, et il l'avait deviné à l'avance, donc il était assez fier d'avoir trouvé l'assassin avant le célèbre détective. Agacé de ne pas avoir été vu, Kiba se décida enfin à briser le silence.

- Encore Sherlock, hein ?

- Ouah !, cria Naruto en tombant du lit. De... Depuis combien de temps tu es là Kib' ?!

- Hm... Une demi-heure je dirais.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu, tu m'as fait peur !

- J'ai vu ça. J'étais venu te dire qu'on partageais les chambres, et que naturellement je me suis mis avec toi !

- Le film est terminé ?

- Nan mais je suis partit, je m'emmerdais.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Pas assez de sang, de gonzesses et de violence ?

- Ouais... Ils regardent un truc avec Nelson Mandela...

- Hm... Bah, ici il n'y a pas grand chose à faire non plus tu vois, je lis...

- Je suis bien avec toi, mieux qu'avec les autres en tout cas.

- A cause de Sakura ?

- Ouais. Elle m'en veut toujours, elle a pas apprécié que je me casse le matin après qu'on ai baisé ensemble.

- Ne parle pas comme ça d'elle c'est pas sympa, elle t'aimait vraiment tu sais...

- Ouais, ouais, mais les grandes histoires d'amour c'est pas pour moi, tu le sais non...

- Oui, je le sais mieux que quiconque...

- Mais ta cousine est vraiment relou, elle me clash dès qu'elle peut...

- C'est Sakura après tout...

- Ah, ouais..., fit Kiba en s'étendant sur le lit. Bah, chui crevé moi...

- Moi aussi. On se couche ?

- Ouais. Allez, en pyj' pis au dodo.

Naruto farfouilla dans sa valise et chercha son pyjama tandis que Kiba se déshabillait. Il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de dormir en sous-vêtement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre blond national. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Naruto trouva enfin son t-shirt gris et son short noir , qu'il s'empressa de mettre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Kiba était couché sur le côté, le bras gauche soutenant sa tête, et un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Les joues de Naruto rougirent, et son cœur accéléra la cadence.

- Allez, viens mon radiateur personnel, fit Kiba en tapotant sur le matelas.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça..., gémit Naruto en se couchant à côté de son ami.

- Bah, quand tu dors tu réchauffe tout, même les gens, alors c'est bien pratique surtout en hiver.

- Alors pourquoi tu me demande de venir alors qu'on est en été ?

- Bah, je suis frileux, c'est tout ! , fis Kiba avec un grand sourire.

- Ah... T'es pas croyable. Bon, bonne nuit Kiba.

- Bonne nuit mon Naru.

Les bras de Kiba se posèrent sur le corps de Naruto, et sa tête s'enfouit dans les fils d'or que Naruto avait pour cheveux, respirant son odeur imprégnée par celle de la mer. Il sentait bon le soleil, et redonnait le sourire rien qu'à le sentir .Comment Kiba aurait pu se séparer de son meilleur ami qui lui était si cher ? C'était impossible. Naruto quant à lui était aux anges, dans les bras de son Kiba, sentant son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, et sentant les battements de son cœur. Bientôt, il s'endormit un sourire plus que paisible sur son visage.

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de ses rayon, le ciel encore un peu sombre. Les bras de Kiba s'étaient resserrés autours de son corps, et à présents ils étaient tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Kiba avait retourné Naruto vers lui, et son visage était proche de celui du blond. Tellement proche... Le souffle de Kiba caressait les joues de Naruto, qui restait patois devant une telle vision. Il dégageât une de ses mains, et caressa le triangle rouge tatoué sur la peau de Kiba. Une folie de jeunesse... Il était tellement stupide à l'époque... Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son aimé, Naruto se glissa hors du lit, et partit directement à la salle de bain, sa combinaison de surf à la main. Prenant une douche rapide, il l'enfila et prit soin de mettre le collier que sa tante lui avait offert, le pendentif uniquement composé d'une pierre bleu azur taillée grossièrement, et de deux perles grisâtres de chaque côté. Filant à l'anglaise, il marchait à pas de loup dans les couloir, surveillant le moindre bruit suspect pouvant provenir de la chambre d'un de ses amis. Arrivant devant celle de Gaara et Shino, il entendit des soupir plutôt explicites, ainsi que de petites plaintes et le bruit de sommier qui craquait. Il était heureux d'avoir présenté son ami à Shino, son camarade de classe. A l'époque, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble, vu tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux...

Continuant sa route, il bifurqua vers la cuisine et attrapa au vol un verre qu'il remplit de jus d'orange, et beurra une tartine tout en observant le temps au travers de la baie vitrée. Aucun nuage à déplorer, et apparemment une faible brise faisait danser les feuilles des arbres. Satisfait de son petit déjeuner, Naruto sortit en courant, et se dépêcha de prendre sa planche de surf placée devant le bungalow par les bon soins d'Itachi. Sa planche était bleu ciel avec des motif de fleur hawaïennes bleu azur et vertes clair. La planche sous le bras, il courut jusqu'à la plage qui était à quelques mètre devant lui. Les vagues promettaient d'être excellentes, et le soleil commençait à se lever. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto, et celui-ci se jeta à l'eau avec un grand « Youhou ! », surprenant plus d'un promeneur. Il s'élança sur sa planche à plat ventre, et nagea à l'aide de ses bras assez loin du rivage. Puis, s'estimant s'être assez éloigné, il s'assit à cheval, et attendit qu'une vague ne veuille bien se présenter à lui. Vague qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Sa joie n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un immense rouleau. Il se leva d'un coup, sans vaciller, et laissa le courant l'emporter. Lorsqu'il entra dans le rouleau, il eut l'impression d'être coupé du monde, d'être dans le siens, où il était seul maître et où ses soucis n'existaient pas. Seulement, ce genre de moments étaient très éphémères, ce qui les rendaient encore plus précieux. Il leva sa main gauche, effleurant l'eau avec sa paume avec extase. Lorsqu'il sortit de son rouleau, il se laissa tomber dans l'eau, sentant sa fraîcheur lui mordre le visage et le réveillant pour de bon. Le goût salé de l'eau sur langue était tellement agréable... Il lui avait manqué, ce goût si unique de la mer. Il se laissa couler, en étoile, ses cheveux flottant doucement avec le faible courant. Manquant d'air il remonta à la surface, et jeta ses cheveux en arrière, faisant rougir de jeunes vacancières qui l'observaient. Cette popularité auprès de la gente féminine lui aurait autrefois plut, mais maintenant qu'il était amoureux de Kiba... Il secoua sa tête afin de chasses ces idées noires de son esprit et se remit en chasse d'une nouvelle vague.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bungalow, la vie reprenait peu à peu. Shino et Gaara furent les premiers à se lever, à déjeuner en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, se souriant comme des andouilles. Ils étaient un peu devenues guimauve depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais tous s'étaient tellement réjouit de la formation de ce nouveau couple que personne ne leur faisait remarquer leur comportement trop... Enfin vous comprenez. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Sakura de se lever, laissant Lee dormir. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Temari, Sasuke et Hinata, et enfin Neji. Ce dernier savait que Naruto se levait tôt pour aller surfer, donc il espérait le trouver avant que Kiba ne se réveille. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond était réveillé depuis bien plus longtemps que tous les autres, et il était déjà partit rejoindre son amie la mer depuis au moins une heure. Tous prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, sauf Shino et Gaara qui partirent se doucher pour ensuite aller en ville faire les boutiques. Les autres prirent leur douche ensuite au fur et à mesure, tandis que les derniers retardataires se levaient peu à peu. Kiba fut le dernier à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il se dirigeât à pas lourd vers la cuisine, il vit sur la plage un attroupement de personnes à un certain endroit, et tous semblaient regarder quelque chose, ou quelqu'un plutôt... Il fit abstraction de ça, et se mit à table pour déjeuner en compagnie de Lee qui avait visiblement la tête dans le pâté.

- Yo Lee..., bailla Kiba.

- Mgn mmn hmmm..., fit Lee...

- Sakura t'as encore attaché au pieu cette nuit non ? , demanda Kiba curieux.

- Mmm... Oui..., répondit Lee en souriant un peu.

- Aah... J'ai bien dormi moi ! , dit soudain Kiba en prenant une bonne tasse de café.

Il prirent alors leur petit dèj' en parlant de tout et de rien, pendant que l'attroupement s'agrandissait. Lorsque Kiba demanda à Lee où les autres étaient partis, il lui fit une description étonnamment bien détaillée : Shino et Gaara étaient partis faire du shopping, Sakura, Temari et Hinata au spa pour se faire un soin, Sasuke, Suigetsu et Karin partit louer des jets-ski pour la journée, Shikamaru partit se dorer la pilule quelque part au calme, et Neji sur la plage à regarder Naruto surfer.

- Au fait Lee, c'est quoi ce troupeau là-bas ?, demanda Kiba en pointant à l'aide de sa cuillère la groupe de personnes.

- Ça ? Ils regardent Naruto surfer, et Neji est là-bas.

- Sérieux ?! Faut que j'aille voir ça !

Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser son bol, et partit de l'habitation afin de voir lui aussi Naruto. Kiba savait qu'il surfait bien, mais de là à créer un attroupement de cette taille... Lorsqu'il arrive, il vit le blond en train d'effectuer une figure des plus magnifique, provoquant l'euphorie chez l'assemblée. Naruto, quant à lui, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il continuait à s'enfermer dans son monde, à ne surfer que pour lui, pour sentir son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'il prenait une vague, qu'il effectuait une figure parfaite. Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Kiba dans tous le monde sur la plage, il se rendit compte de l'assemblée qui le regardait, observait chacun de ses mouvements, admirait ses mouvements gracieux. Il revint alors vers la plage, les cheveux dégoulinants collés à son visage, et fondit sur le bungalow sans demander son reste. Le peuple fut bien déçu de n'avoir pu observer cet apollon à l'œuvre de plus près que quelques minutes. Ce bel éphèbe blond aux yeux clairs. Sans se le dire, chacun s'était promis intérieurement de revenir voir cet inconnu aussi doué que beau. Neji, lui fut très contrarié de l'arrivée de Kiba, lui qui espérait pouvoir avoir son Naruto pour lui tout seul...

Naruto fonça dans la salle de bain enfin libre, et fit couler de l'eau chaude sur son corps endormi par le froid de l'eau de mer. Lui qui voulait être un peu seul, c'était rappé à présent ! Jamais il n'aurait la paix maintenant ! Il soupira et se maudit d'être doué au surf. Soudain, il entendit trois petits coup à la porte, suivis par la voix de Neji qui demandait s'il avait mal quelque part. Pour toute réponse, Naruto augmenta le volume de la radio, et fit mine de chanter sous la douche. Il chanta pendant 5 minutes, et entendit enfin les pas s'éloigner de devant la salle de bain. Il saisit le shampoing qui lui passait en premier sous la main, fit mousser un peu de la substance, et se lava les cheveux avec. Il lava ensuite son corps de Dieu, et, en essuyant ses cheveux, regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. C'était le shampoing colorant de Suigetsu, celui qu'il utilisait pour rendre ses pointes légèrement bleuâtres. Seulement, Naruto avait prit soin de presque vider la bouteille, donc sa chevelure était passée de blonde à bleu électrique. Il hurla, ce qui fit accourir immédiatement Kiba. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec fracas, Naruto se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Ses mots étaient incompréhensibles, mais Kiba comprenait son désespoir. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine si... Bleu de son meilleur ami. Naruto, vexé, le jeta dehors d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant dans le couloir se faire voir. Kiba s'empressa d'aller raconter la mésaventure de Naruto aux résidents restant, qui n'étaient autre que Neji, Lee, et Shikamaru qui était revenue car il faisait trop chaud à son goût. Lee, et Shika ne purent s'empêcher de rire rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Naruto en bleu, mais Neji râlait après tout le monde de se moquer ainsi de lui.

- Aller Naru ! Sors de là steuplé ! , pria Lee qui s'était avancé devant la salle de bain.

- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! , pleura le blo... bleu de l'autre côté.

- Mon Naru-chou, fait le pour nous ! , rajouta Shikamaru. On rigolera pas promis !

- Pr... Promis ?, demanda Naruto.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'mens je vais en enfer ! , crièrent Shika et Lee en cœur.

- D'accord..., fit Naruto timide en sortant enfin de la salle de bain.

Là, les deux compères ne purent se retenir que 10 secondes chrono. Pour tout dire, ça ne lui allait pas si mal, c'est juste que c'était étrange de le voir passer de blondinet, à bleu électrique. Et sa mine triste n'arrangeait rien. Naruto, vexé, couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y réfugier et s'habiller au passage. Il y resta enfermé toute la journée sans en sortir, toujours en colère contre ses amis. Seul Neji était venu le voir de temps en temps, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit Kiba qui vienne, et pas cet espèce de pot de colle... Le soir venu, il dût se résoudre à sortir, car son ventre criait famine de plus en plus fort. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il ne trouva personne. Pas un chat. Il vit alors un petit mot posé sur le bar, et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Kiba.

« Salut le boudeur ! On est allée dehors pour griller le poisson que Sasuke, Sakura et Karin ont ramené. Si ça te dit de te joindre à nous, on sera sur la plage !

Ps : Y aura aussi des patates douces, alors dépêche toi de venir nous rejoindre sale bleu boudeur ou alors t'en aura pas !

Kiba 3 »

Le sang de Naru ne fit qu'un tour. Des patates douces ? Il ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ! Il sortit en trombe du bungalow, sans plus se soucier de sa nouvelle couleur, et repéra le petit feu sur la plage. Il couru en direction de la lumière flamboyante, et arriva près de ces amis.

- Bah, elle est pas si mal cette couleur, déclara Sasuke en souriant à Naruto.

- Elle te va même très bien Naru-chan ! , dit Gaara qui était blotti contre Shino, qui approuva.

- Mon pauvre shampoing... Vidé par un sauvage..., pleura Suigetsu.

- Le bleu fait ressortir tes yeux, Naruto, dit Karin en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton comme une artiste.

- M... Merci tout le monde... , fit Naruto un peu gêné.

- Moi je trouve ça trop cool ! , fit Temari en regardant dans la direction de Shikamaru.

Hinata, quant à elle, ne dit rien, et se contenta de détourner la tête lorsque Naruto la regardait, du rouge sur les joues. Tous s'amusèrent cette soirée là. Chacun oublia vite l'accident de shampoing de l'après-midi, et les éclats de rire jaillissaient de çà et là.

- Au fait, Naruto, dit soudain Temari, j'ai entendu des filles avoir vu un beau gosse blond aux yeux bleu faire du surf comme un dieu sur une planche bleu ciel... Ça ne serait pas toi par hasard ?

- Ah, si ce matin j'en ai fait un peu, répondit Naruto entre deux bouchées de patate.

- Hm... C'était donc ça l'agitation de ce matin, dit Sasuke penseur.

- Bon, j'vais pisser moi, déclara élégamment Kiba en se levant.

- Ok, bon pissou, renchérit Shikamaru.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Neji en se levant à son tour.

Tous reprirent leur repas, et peu de temps après, Neji revint, mais sans Kiba. Chacun pensa qu'il devait juste faire la grosse commission, mais son retour tardait, et tout le monde commençait à un peu s'inquiéter, en plus que Neji ne savait pas ce qu'il fabriquait lorsqu'il est partit. Naruto décida d'aller chercher son meilleur ami, proposition acceptée par tous. Naruto effectuait le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, mais pas de Kiba à l'horizon. Inquiet, il se mit à faire le tour des environ, et trouva finalement le brun en train de draguer deux minettes prés de la plage. Fous de rage et un pincement immense au cœur, il fit demi-tour et revint vers ses amis près du feu. Ceux-ci demandèrent où était alors ce Kiba, et Naruto ne trouvait rien à répondre, la voix brisée par la tristesse. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, c'est qu'il allait ramener le requin gonflable au bungalow, de peur que dans le noir ils le perdent. En poignant la bête en plastique, il fila en quatrième vitesse vers l'habitation, jetant au passage le requin dans le salon sans calculer sa piste atterrissage. Il ferma ensuite la porte de sa chambre a clef et s'affala sur son lit, plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller de plume. Comment avait-il pu croire que ça serait simple d'aimer Kiba, pur hétéro doublé d'un obsédé du sexe... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de ce... De cet abruti fini, de ce con, de ce salaud, pervers, connard... Il avait beau l'insulter, il l'aimait toujours tendrement au fond de lui. Cet amour impossible, qu'il était obligé de garder pour lui. Que jamais il n'assouvirait. Ses larmes coulèrent abondamment, inondant son visage rougi par la colère. Il pleura toute la soirée. Et encore plus lorsque Kiba arriva dans la chambre avec une de ces filles, qui gloussait comme une pouffiasse. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit par la fenêtre, sautant du balcon et couru jusqu'à la plage. L'air frai du soir caressait sa peau, traversait ses vêtements, et l'eau froide léchait ses pieds à présent immobiles dans le sable. Il tomba à genoux dans l'eau, hurlant toute sa tristesse, crachant à la mer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Peu de temps après, il entendit derrière lui des pas.

- Neji, c'est pas le moment tu vois, alors dégage s'il te plaît, cria Naruto froidement.

- Ne me confond pas avec ce salaud, fit la voix de Kiba dans son dos.

- Qu... Toi ?! Vas t'en, retourne retrouver ta pouffe là, elle doit t'attendre !

- Arrête de crier et de raconter des conneries ! Tu comprends rien à ce qui se passe de toute façon !

- Pardon ?! Pour moi c'est très clair, t'allait te taper à nouveau une salope pour assouvir tes pulsions de sexe !, s'énerva le bleu.

- Tu dis que de la merde là, Naru ! , cria à son tour le brun. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

- Ah ? Et tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure avec ces deux nanas ?! Vas pas me dire que tu demandais ton chemin quand même !

- Nan ! C'est Neji qui les a branchés, puis il me les a filés ! J'y suis pour rien !, expliqua Kiba.

- Ouais, peut-être mais t'avais l'air de bien t'amuser quand même !

- Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça putain ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends merde !

- Il se trouve que je t'aime et que je suis jaloux ! , cracha Naruto, regrettant tout de suite ses paroles, posant vivement ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Qu... Hein ?

- Je... Je le répéterai pas ! Je sais que t'es pas sourd !

- Na... Naruto... Tu m'aime ?, répéta Kiba abasourdi.

- Oui espèce de bouffon ! Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me faisais en me racontant chaque fois que tu couchais avec une fille ? Hein ?! Tu t'en rends compte hein ?! T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type !, cria Naruto en commençant à pleurer.

- Naruto... Je...

- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas en tendre plus, vas t'en maintenant !, fit Naruto en commençant à partir.

- Non ! C'est à toi d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire Naruto Uzumaki !, dit soudain Kiba en prenant les poignets de Naruto et en le tournant vers lui. Si je couchais avec toutes ces filles c'est parce que...

- Ta gueule ! La ferme je ne veux rien entendre ! Dégage ! Lâche-moi Kiba ! , fit Naruto en commençant à s'abandonner à Kiba.

- Naruto..., murmura Kiba. Si je faisais tout ça, c'était pour t'oublier, pour te chasser de mon esprit. Tu occupe tout le temps mes pensées, Naruto, je t'aime moi aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais... Pardon..., gémit Kiba en prenant Naruto dans ses bras.

- Ki... Kiba...

- Oui ?

- Je crois que là, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde..., déclara Naruto en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de Kiba.

- Naruto... Je t'aime tant... , dit Kiba en relevant la tête de Naruto.

- Moi aussi Kiba, je...

- Chut, ne dis rien et laisse-moi faire...

Kiba rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Naruto, une main s'en mêlant dans ses cheveux bleu, tandis que Naruto plongeait son regard clair dans celui noir de Kiba, apercevant une lueur de désir. Ses bras entourèrent le cou de son âme sœur, réduisant l'espace entre leur lèvres. Leur souffle se mélangeaient, des rougeurs apparurent sur leurs joues, l'espace réduisant toujours, et enfin leur lèvres se...

Fin~

* * *

Mwahahaha èwé je suis un vilain trolololol 8D

Hm... Bref, je pense que je vais me rattraper avec le GhiraLink, mwéhéhé...

Bon, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours plaiz' ^^

Bisouuuuus :*


End file.
